


A Good Boy Gets His Master Back.

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: ALL the Outlaws, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gen, Little, M/M, No Daddy Kink, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Submissive, The Outlaws are one big family, Welcome Home Sex, White Lantern Kyle Rayner, but it's worth saying, mainly just Jason being Kyle's good boy, master - Freeform, or used, return home, safe words are important, they aren't talked about here, undertones of little play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Kyle has been in space for far too long while Jason has been travelling the world with his band of Outlaws.It's a perfect morning when Kyle returns to Koriand'r's island and gets his family back.It quickly becomes clear to him that Jason needs more than just a kiss.





	A Good Boy Gets His Master Back.

After months in space as a White Lantern was in need across the universe, Kyle was glad to be back on earth. He’d missed the warm embrace of his boyfriend and just wanted to feel the muttered Spanish curses against his neck. He knew Jason would have thrown himself into missions with the Outlaws to distract himself. Despite how long they’d been together Kyle knew that Jason still suffered from a fear that he’d leave him, that he’d meet someone new in space. For Kyle though there was no one who could replace his _Prince_.

Kyle floated down to the island that Kori, Roy, Jason, Artemis and Bizzaro called home. He always felt awkward calling it home due to the length of time he was forced to be in space. He knew it was his home, after all his home was wherever Jason called home. The sand was warm under his feet as he switched out of his Lantern uniform, glad that he’d changed into board shorts and nothing else before he’d left. He’d been stuck in his uniform whenever he’d not had access to a shower and felt disgusting. Kyle span on his heel and decided to take a dip in the ocean before hunting out _his_ Red Hood.

Twenty minutes later Kyle walked into the converted spaceship that served as their home. Roy had added to it once the clone and Amazon had joined the Outlaws, glad that they’d found a spare Tamaranean ship on the initial hunt for the Untitled. It had left Kori’s original ship to be the perfect converted house. Sand had stuck to his feet and ankles from his dip in the warm water and he was glad that there were no qualms about sand being walked into the ship. Jason may be a neat freak, in every member who lived there’s opinion, but he’d long since given up on the war against sand getting into the ship. The white sand got everywhere, no matter how often it was hovered up.

As Kyle walked through the ship he could hear noise coming from the kitchen and realised that everyone was in. It was an unusual occurrence as Artemis still helped out her sisters of Bana-Mighdall and Bizzaro often accompanied her. Everyone knew the clone loved to fly and helping Artemis out on her solo missions gave him a chance to let loose as her Amazonian body could handle the speeds he could fly at. Stepping into the lavish kitchen Kyle wasn’t surprised to see Jason stood at the stove while the others puttered around him. The only one sat down was Roy who’d long since been banned from being in the kitchen to do anything other than get glasses of water. It’d been a rule set up after the coffee machine and toaster blew up for the third consecutive morning. Jason had gone off on a rant about how he was going to lose all his ‘Crime Lord’ fortune on small appliances if Roy didn’t stop tinkering with them.

Kori was the first to spot the White Lantern, her eyes lighting up with unadulterated joy at seeing their final family member return home. Kyle pressed a finger to his lips and she quickly complied, helping to let the others know the simple request. As they all continued to mill around; prepping fruit, pouring coffee and tea, or just setting the table; Kyle slipped past them all. He headed straight for Jason and just watched him for a few seconds.

It was obvious to the team that Jason was completely at ease in their presence that he hadn’t spun around as Kyle stood behind him. In any other setting the ex-Robin was usually so highly alert that no-one, not even Batman, could sneak up on him. He had struggled for years to let his guard down enough to let people in, now it was clear the strides he’d made in his own recovery.

Kyle wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist and pressed his lips to the crook of his neck. The skin held a sun-kissed warmth that made Kyle a little weak at the knees. Jason leaned back against him and hummed as Kyle just breathed him in. The scents he associated with Jason; gun powder, cigarette smoke, motor oil, and sweat; just cemented to the Lantern that he was home. He’d never felt like he fitted against someone as well as he did to Jason.

The red and white haired man turned in his arms and looked down at his Californian lover. His grin was a lazy, sleepy happiness that made Kyle’s insides turn to goo. He pressed himself impossibly closer and finally got his lips on the Gothamite’s plump lips. Jason quickly responded to the kiss, his tongue flicking out to lick at Kyle’s lower lip then pull it into his mouth. Jason nipped it playfully before delving back into a breathtakingly deep kiss that had both men gasping and slumping into each other’s arms.

“Missed you.” Jason murmured, his lips barely leaving Kyle’s. The smaller man agreed then pulled Jason back into a kiss, this time more chaste. He felt Jason’s fingers start to card through his black hair and purred at the easy affection. He’d missed how easy life was with Jason, how right he felt just being with the younger man.

“As lovely as this display is, I kinda want some of those pancakes.” Roy cut through to the two lovers and laughed as they jumped apart just slightly. A blush grew on Jason’s cheeks. Despite how long he and Kyle had been together, and that he’d slept with Roy multiple times before then, he still flushed when he realised how affectionate he was being around other people. He didn’t mind a little PDA so long as it wasn’t called out. With a huff Jason turned back to the stove and dished up the last pancake and moved the large stacks from the grill where they’d been keeping warm to the table.

Meal times with the Outlaws were always a raucous event. There was laughter, jokes, and stories as everyone caught up or just replayed their last missions. While in the field they managed to maintain a degree of professionalism, once seated with too much food it was a different story. They’d call out each other’s mistakes, rib them over simple faults, or just tease each other mercilessly. It was unlike anything Kyle had experienced before. Even his mealtimes on Oa as a new Green Lantern had been subdued affairs as everyone was usually too tired from missions to engage anyone.

As Kyle watched Jason pouring a generous helping of maple syrup and strawberries over his pancakes he felt his heart flutter. He’d been at the manor for breakfast once with Jason and, now sat with the Outlaws for what felt like the thousandth time, he couldn’t help noticing the differences. Whereas breakfast with the Outlaws was a raucous affair, breakfast at the manor was uncomfortably quiet. The only person who spoke was Dick, trying to ease the tension. At first Kyle had thought Jason wasn’t a morning person, then he’d witnessed him with the Outlaws and realised he was just uncomfortable with his family. He’d explained after that he’s worked out if he didn’t speak around his family he wouldn’t trigger any arguments.

Kyle was pulled from his thoughts and the mindless way he’d been eating breakfast when Artemis asked about his recent space trip. He quickly ended up embroiled in a story of how he’d had to save a planet of giant Guinea Pig type beings from another set of aliens that wanted to slaughter them or enslave them all. He’d ended up meeting up with the royalty from that same planet a few months later during a different fight where they’d heard that ‘their saviour in white’ was struggling against Lobo and the people he’d been employed by. Jason’s throaty chuckle at the state he’d ended up in during another mission, his white suit ending up covered in purple goo that was too damn stubborn, settled Kyle even more into his real life.

Jason had a magical way of reminding Kyle that the Earth really was his home and how his love held a tether to it for him. After breakfast Jason had pulled Kyle, quite unceremoniously, from the table and towards their bedroom. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Kyle found himself pressed against it. Jason’s muscular body and strong arms crowding around him as their lips crashed together. For a moment Kyle was too stunned to do more than kiss back. Once his brain caught up to the sensation of Jason’s weight against him, Kyle tugged at the hem of Jason’s form fitting tee and got his hands on more of the tanned skin he loved to worship.

“Fucking missed you baby boy,” Kyle moaned out as Jason’s mouth moved to suck and bite along his jaw and to his neck. Kyle had been sad when the bite wound Jason had given him before leaving had healed leaving only faint crescents that only he could see. He loved being marked up by Jason, even if he was the more possessive of the two. Nearly every time they were reunited started the same, Jason biting and bruising Kyle’s skin until he caved to the submissive in him and Kyle got to leave twice as many marks all over his body. Jason moaned out when Kyle’s hands finally made their way up to his nipples and tweaked at the piercings there. The tug was just the right amount of pain for getting started and Jason rocked his hips into Kyle’s, cursing the clothing between them.

With a sharp shove Kyle had Jason away from him enough for both men to strip. Once he had Jason’s body on display he pushed his lover onto the bed and just stood at the foot of the bed for a second. He loved seeing the flush work its way across the tanned, scarred skin. Not as much as he loved seeing how hard he’d made Jason just from some deep kisses and letting him mark him up. Deciding he finally wanted his hands on all that skin he knelt on the bed between Jason’s feet.

Leaning down Kyle kissed and nipped his way from Jason’s ankle, up his leg and all the way to his hip. He played extra attention to the insides of Jason’s thighs as he knew how sensitive they were. As he carefully avoided Jason’s flushed and swollen cock to suck and bite along his hips the other man gave a loud whimper. Kyle rocked back onto his heels and looked up at his lovers’ body. Red welts were appearing wherever he’d bitten too hard and he could see how much Jason was straining not to touch himself.

Careful to not touch where Jason desperately wanted him to; Kyle straddled his waist and bent down. He pulled him into a bruising kiss, sucking on his bottom lip. Kyle threaded his fingers into Jason’s dark red hair and pulled, exposing his neck and causing him to let out another whimper.

“You look so pretty, all flushed just for me baby boy. My good boy.” Kyle growled out, his voice husky with lust. Jason squeezed his eyes shut at the praise and moaned, rocking his hips into the air in a desperate need for friction. “Open those beautiful eyes for me. Let Master his boy’s eyes.” Kyle said. He let his thumb stroke Jason’s cheek while his other hand scratched at his scalp.

Once Jason opened his eyes, Kyle moved the hand from his face and trailed it down his own chest. He flicked his own nipple and let his nails drag down his abs. When he reached his own cock, he took it in a firm grip and locked eyes with his partner. He gave himself a couple of strong strokes, twisting around the head. The sight had Jason biting his lip and fisting the sheets, wanting to touch but needing the command to do so. Luckily for him, Kyle noticed his movements.

“Why don’t you continue being good and take over for Master.” Both groaned as Jason raced into action well before the command was fully out of Kyle’s mouth. Jason wrapped his hand around Kyle and started stroking. “M-M-M-Master,” Jason stammered, his voice quiet as lust filled his veins. “Yes my boy?” Kyle knew what he was going to ask, always knew with Jason but enjoyed making him ask anyway. "Want,” he took another breath in an attempt to steady his voice, “want you to fuck me; want to make you feel good Master.” His eyes flicked from Kyle’s cock to his eyes, pausing temporarily on his mouth. Kyle just hummed, thinking over his next course of actions. He tapped Jason’s wrist, and he let his hand drop back onto the bed, then stood up off the bed. Pointing to the floor he refused to look at Jason, knowing the lack of attention would fuel his desire further. Jason liked to prove his worth, liked to be praised, liked to pull people’s attention to him with how good he could be. Luckily for him, Kyle liked proving and doing just that for the infamous Red Hood.

Jason scrabbled off the bed and onto his knees, all the Robin grace leaving him in his need to be good for Kyle. As soon as he was on his knees Kyle ran his hand over Jason’s chin, letting his thumb catch on his kiss swollen lips. Jason dutifully opened his mouth, letting his jaw slacken. Kyle returned a hand to his hair and pulled Jason towards him. Using one of his own hands to guide Kyle into his own mouth he gave the swollen head a strong suck.

Kyle tipped his head back and grunted as he felt a sensation he’d missed for months. Jason took more of him in, building up a steady rhythm so he could take all of him. Kyle looked down and caught Jason’s deep blue eyes, blown wide with lust, looking up at him through his long eyelashes.

“Such a good boy,” he grunted out, a moan punctuating his sentence. Jason moaned around his cock and let his jaw finally go fully loose. Feeling the movement, Kyle gripped his hair harder and started to fuck into Jason’s hot, wet mouth. He could feel Kyle at his throat and focused on fully relaxing and swallowing; wanting, _needing,_ more. Kyle kept up a brutal pace until he felt himself nearing the edge then pulled Jason completely off him. He heard the younger man whimper and looked down. “You’ve been such a good boy for your Master, now I want what’s mine. Get on the bed, I want to look at your face as I fuck that ass of yours.” He let go of Jason’s hair while also throwing his head towards the bed causing Jason to fumble getting to his feet. “I never said get off your knees to get there,” Jason dipped his head at the light scold and climbed up onto the bed, locking eyes with the ceiling. “I’ll let you off because it’s been a while since you had your Master around.” Kyle said, grabbing the lube and settling between Jason’s open legs. “Thank you Master.” Jason said, refusing to look at him.

Reaching up, Kyle took one of the pillows and shoved it under Jason’s hips to improve the angle. He poured lube onto his fingers and thrust two in. Jason was tight, but trusted Kyle and so relaxed quickly into the familiar sensations. He worked his fingers in and out while slowly stretching the ring of muscle before adding a third finger.

“Have you been doing this to yourself while I’ve been away?” Kyle asked, using his free hand to tip Jason’s face so he could see those blue eyes again. Jason shook his head ‘no’ and slowly closed his eyes as a blush ran down his chest and a moan slipped out. “Why not baby boy?” Kyle asked as he paused his movements. Jason took a couple of deep breaths trying to starve off the orgasm he’d not been given permission for yet. “It’s yours Master,” he shuddered at his own words as a look of fire flashed through Kyle’s eyes, “didn’t, didn’t want to use what’s yours. You-“ his words were bitten off by a moan as Kyle started his hand up again. Kyle tapped his thigh, a reminder to continue talking. “You didn’t give me permission to during any of our calls. Only-only said I could…” His eyes flicked to his own cock, now covered in pre-come.

Kyle leaned over Jason and kissed him. It was pure passion and love, everything they couldn’t quite cover with words, despite the languages they both knew. His fingers of his free hand danced along Jason’s arm and threaded their fingers together; the loving and simple touch caused them both to gasp.

“My poor boy, Master is very sorry about that. Next time I want you to remind me, okay? It’s okay to ask.” Kyle said. His tone was serious and his gaze never left Jason’s. He felt awful for forgetting, he knew Jason needed the reassurance that it was okay, that it was normal to enjoy it. They’d talked about it before, when they were just starting out and Jason was freaking out about any form of sex with Kyle. _Bloody Willis and lower Gotham_ Kyle thought bitterly. He was pulled from his thoughts by Jason’s hand cupping his cheek and pulling him into another kiss, just a gentle touch of love.

Kyle could feel Jason relaxing during the kiss so removed his fingers, swallowing up the annoyed whimper, and slicked his cock in lube. He moaned at the cold liquid, getting louder as it was enveloped by the scorching heat of Jason as he pushed in. They knew each other well enough that they knew what the other could take so Kyle pushed all the way in. He slowly, almost agonisingly slowly, pulled out and slammed back in fast and hard. He kept up the switch of speeds, revelling in the way his name fell from Jason’s perfect mouth.

After months apart, to finally be together again Kyle knew he was going to finish far too quickly for what he wanted. He could also see the way Jason was screwing his eyes shut, something he only did when trying to hold back his own end. It sparked something bright in Kyle and so he nudged Jason’s face to the side with his free hand, the other occupied supporting his weight.

“Such a good boy,” He whispered, his hot breath making Jason shiver while his words made him whimper. “Come for Master.” As soon as the command was finished Jason was coming with a scream of his name, clenching tightly around his cock. Kyle had stilled his movements, his own words causing his end to crash through him in a blinding wave.

As they both came down Jason realised that Kyle was muttering ‘my good boy’ over and over. His lover was slumped fully against him; his softening cock still inside as his orgasm had wrenched too much out of him to move. He slipped his hands up Kyle’s back then threaded one into his black hair and the other scraped down his side. The duel sensations caused a second shiver to run through Kyle and he cursed out Jason’s name.

When they were both finally able to move, Kyle pushed himself up off Jason and then the bed. He pressed a quick kiss to Jason’s forehead and ran off to turn on their shower. While it got hot Kyle washed his hands and searched for some comfy clothes for after. He loved the way he dominated Jason in bed but it was never as enjoyable as getting to take care of him after. He loved how pliant, loving, and needy Jason was. It’d been during an aftercare session that Kyle had realised Jason was his person, the one he’d be with always. He could see the steam starting to roll out of the bathroom so quickly dumped the clothes on the bed and scooped Jason off it.

Despite the slight size difference between them Kyle had built up his strength so he could carry Jason after intense sessions. It’d been another way he’d found to contribute to the aftercare. He carefully lowered Jason’s feet to the floor and stepped in, letting the water wash over both their bodies. He didn’t want to spend as long as he usually did, needing to cuddle up with Jason again. Both men knew they slept better curled up with each other than alone but in their line of work it was difficult to maintain every night. Kyle quickly soaped them both up and rinsed them off, ensuring that all traces of lube was gone from both of them.

Kyle turned the shower off and stepped out. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his own waist and then did the same for Jason before guiding him back to the bed. He sat on the bed with Jason, who was nearly asleep standing up he was so relaxed, between his knees and dried him off. Picking up the large t-shirt that had the White Lantern logo on the left breast, Kyle helped Jason into it; doing the same with the black boxers.

Only once Jason was back on the bed, this time settled under the covers, did Kyle dry and dress himself. He could see Jason was still awake as he was waiting for Kyle to slip in beside him. As soon as he was in the bed too Jason sprawled across his body, his head resting on his shoulder. Until Kyle, Jason have never been one for cuddling having become too used to being touch starved. He felt too hurt and afraid whenever someone would try to hug him that he’d lash out. Now though, he fully admitted to loving cuddles; to the point the Outlaws had been known to have massive snuggle piles during movie marathons or after harsh missions.

“Kyle,” Jason’s sleepily whispered. Kyle hummed in response, thinking Jason had fallen asleep as the quiet dragged on. “Marry me?” he said while remaining cuddled into Kyle’s side. Kyle shot up dislodging Jason, causing him to scowl. It quickly softened out at the look of surprise and adoration on Kyle’s face. Kyle could only nod a yes as he moved to kiss the ex-Robin. Jason grinned into the kiss then pushed Kyle back down onto the bed. He was quick to snuggle back into his side, this time his hand settling over Kyle’s heart under his tee. Both men quickly fell asleep, their minds buzzing with love and a happy sort of tiredness they’d only found with each other.

A couple of hours later a phone buzzed beside the bed. Jason, had always been a light sleeper, checked it hadn’t woken Kyle and reached for it. He rolled his eyes and huffed when he saw it was from Roy.

_#Safe to come back? Our hearing safe?_

Jason huffed again then checked he’d not woken Kyle before typing out a quick reply.

_#Yes it’s safe. He said YES!!_

He placed his phone back on the bedside table just as it started to vibrate again. It went off a couple more times as the rest of the Outlaws quickly text through congratulations. Jason just ignored it and snuggled back into Kyle’s side, the familiar warmth and scent lulling him back to sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very personal to me. I have written their relationship to reflect my relationship with my husband. He's my Master and I'm his Little Kitten. I hope you've enjoyed this. There isn't enough positive dom/sub fics for Jason.


End file.
